


Warmth

by jonghyunshedgehog (IsurvivedReichenbach221B)



Category: JBJ (Band), K-pop
Genre: Cuddling, Established couple, First Person, M/M, Toe beans, cat dads!, fluffy cat dads, he may be older but he seems so smol, home cuddling, im a cat man can you tell, jbj valentine fic request, lazy day in bed, short fic, sleepy kenta, soft fic, valentine fic request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 01:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsurvivedReichenbach221B/pseuds/jonghyunshedgehog
Summary: This work is not beta'd. This was previously published on tumblr.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work is not beta'd. This was previously published on tumblr.

Though I was tired, he had asked nicely. So I turned my head with every intention of a smile but the click of the camera sent off. Smiling, snorting a laugh, I nudged him leaned against his shoulder.  
“I wasn’t ready.” I murmured sleepily. He shifted to accommodate me while the others spilled out of the vehicle around us.  
“I wanted a perfect one. You as you is just fine, hyung.” He kissed the top of my head and motioned me so I yawned and slipped out.  
His hand took mine as he followed me and I smiled, comforted. We entered our home all together, Donghan’s grip nice and comforting. I leaned into it, sleepy as I was.  
Licking my lips, I let myself be led to the kitchen table. Frowning, I sat down and Donghan slipped to the cupboards.  
“Could you put me to bed before you snacked? I’m sleepy.” It was a gentle enough request, I think. It was true I could get up and put myself to bed but I had a suspicion he might want to do that.  
“In a minute. You may be tired but you haven’t eaten much, either.” He came over bearing gifts of lychee gummies and honey almonds. I nibbled pleasantly upon them and hummed happily when he handed over juice.  
“Will you lie down with me?” I asked, wiping some liquid from my like with a thumb. Donghan snorted a laugh and sat beside me, stealing an almond.  
“I want you to sleep, hyung, that wouldn’t be sleeping.” His voice was low so, maybe, none of the others would hear.  
“I know, but I meant to cuddle… I sleep easier when you’re there.” I watches his playful glint turn into something far deeper. He hadn’t expected those words and I’d punched him with them. Shifting, he leaves over and placed a kiss on my lips. A lot like our first, but far less accidental.  
“I’ll go, then.” Nodding, he gave another kiss before pulling back and stealing another almond. “But only for cuddling you to sleep. Promise?”  
“Promise.”


	2. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a valentines prompt, Hyunbin and Yongguk spend time with their kitties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is not beta'd. This was previously published on tumblr.

“Ahh, looklooklook!” Hyunbin exclaimed, his voice an excited whisper. He didn’t move anything but his arm, waving it to show Yongguk, who lifted up off his bed to look, what he was talking about. In the direction being pointed to, one of the cats lay sleeping on the edge of the bed.  
Tolbi had curled into a ball, shifting in sleep and poking out a paw. The small beans on his paw having spread out in a stretch.  
Yongguk cooed softly and started to move. He did so as quietly as he could, stretching out a hand and pushing his finger between the tiny toes. Tolbi twitched, snapping his paw and bringing it back to curl around his tiny head.  
Yongguk chuckled and laid down, head close to the sleeping feline and Hyunbin moved to rest his head on Yongguk’s hip. Both men watched the cat simply sleep in a ball.   
“What do you think he dreams about?” Hyunbin inquired on a gentle whisper.  
“Maybe fish. When he appear to run, I sometimes think he looks like he’s running after prey.” Yongguk lifted up his head to rest it in the palm of his hand, eyes going to the other. He raised his other hand and sank it into Hyunbin’s hair, massaging the scalp.  
“Chasing chickens and fishing.” Yongguk nodded at the words and they both softly laughed, eyes going back to Tolbi. Hyunbin, knowing both of Yongguk’s hands were busy, reached out and gently pet the slumbering feline. They heard his small squeak as he rolled to stretch and then tucked back into a ball, unconcerned with the world.


End file.
